The Garden of Words
by Absolute Dwarf
Summary: Jongin sangat menyukai hujan. Karena hujan selalu membawa bau langit saat terjatuh. Namun suatu hari, hujan membawanya pada seorang wanita misterius yang suka mengonsumsi bir dan coklat di pagi hari. Akankah ia tetap menunggu hujan turun setelahnya? - Kaisoo. Genderswitch! (GS)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 _"_ _Hingga aku memasuki jenjang sekolah menengah atas dua bulan lalu, aku tak pernah tahu jika rasa lembab pada keliman seragamku adalah ulah payung seseorang. Aromanya melekat hingga ke setelan baju orang lain. Tubuh yang hangat saling mendorong dibalik punggungku. Udara dingin dari air conditioner menerpa tepat di depan wajahku."_

"Selamat datang di stasiun Seoul, terimakasih telah berkendara bersama kami." Suara operator terdengar di penjuru stasiun saat kereta tiba.

Seperti biasa, suasana pagi hari di Seoul selalu sibuk. Dengan teratur, para penumpang keluar dari kereta dan memulai aktifitas mereka. Di antara kerumunan itu dia berhenti, hanya untuk memandang hujan dan langit yang sepertinya semakin gelap namun entah kenapa sama sekali tidak mengganggunya. Seorang remaja laki-laki dengan kemeja putih dilapisi rompi kuning, celana hitam dan tas punggung di salah satu bahunya. Namanya Kim Jongin.

 _"_ _Saat aku masih kecil, langit terasa begitu dekat. Sangat dekat. Itulah kenapa aku menyukai hujan, karena ia membawa bau langit saat terjatuh."_

Di saat semua orang berdiri berhimpitan di halte menanti bus kota, Jongin menghiraukan mereka. Ia berjalan keluar dari kerumunan itu.

 _"_ _Dan seringkali di pagi hari saat hujan turun, aku memilih melewatkan bus kota dan berjalan keluar stasiun bersama payungku."_

 **JUNI**

 **Kim Jongin.**

Di tengah kota besar seperti Seoul, tentu dibutuhkan sebuah tempat dimana orang-orang bisa melepas segala kepenatan mereka setelah berhadapan dengan hiruk pikuk ibukota. Dan Taman Nasional Seoul diciptakan dengan fungsi itu.

Masih setia menenteng payungnya, Jongin memasuki kawasan taman. Ia berjalan menapaki jembatan menuju pusat taman yang dipisahkan oleh danau buatan. Taman itu sangat luas, mengingat fungsinya sebagai jantung kota sebesar Seoul. Datang di saat hujan merupakan sebuah keuntungan bagi Jongin, karena taman itu dipastikan sepi pengunjung.

Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya. Kedua kakinya terus membawanya ke sisi taman yang lebih dalam. Saat tiba di sebuah pondok yang berhadapan langsung dengan indahnya danau, Jongin berhenti. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian khas orang kantoran sudah ada di sana lebih dulu. Wanita itu memandang Jongin sambil meminum _beer_ kalengan di tangannya. Mengetahui dirinya tak sendirian, wanita itu menggeser duduknya ke sisi lain pondok, memberi ruang untuk Jongin. Pondok itu didesain persegi dengan 4 pilar penyangga. Dua sisi berbentuk huruf L ditutup lalu diberi tempat duduk dan membiarkan dua sisi di depannya tetap terbuka. Jongin membungkuk sopan lalu duduk di ujung pondok itu tanpa kata.

Hujan masih belum juga reda dan Jongin tidak ambil pusing dengan fakta bahwa ia sedang membolos sekolah pagi itu. Ia malah asyik menggambar desain sepatu di buku tulisnya. Ya, Jongin seorang remaja yang memiliki mimpi juga.

Merasa tidak ada pergerakan berarti dari wanita di sampingnya, Jongin mulai mencuri-curi pandang. Mata kucingnya meneliti dari ujung kaki sang wanita kemudian berjalan ke atas. Jongin dapat melihat dua bungkus coklat tergeletak di samping kirinya. Ia melanjutkan pengamatannya hingga berhenti di wajah wanita yang sedang fokus memandang danau itu. Matanya besar dengan bulu mata lentik, hidungnya mungil nan bangir dan bibirnya yang merah muda cantik tak berhenti meminum _beer_ di pagi hari. Jongin mendengus pelan.

 _"_ _Coklat dan beer?"_ Jongin kembali fokus pada buku tulisnya dan mulai menghapus beberapa bagian desain sepatu yang salah. _"Tapi rasanya aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.."_ Penghapus di tangannya meluncur jatuh tepat di bawah kaki wanita itu.

Wanita itu memungut lalu memberikannya pada Jongin. "Ini.." Ucapnya.

"Ah terimakasih." Balas Jongin sambil menerima penghapusnya.

Suasana kembali hening di antara mereka. Sampai akhirnya Jongin yang dikalahkan oleh rasa penasaran membuka mulut dan bertanya.

"Ehm, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Tidak." Jawab wanita itu lembut.

"Oh, maafkan aku, mungkin aku salah orang." Ucapnya sebelum kembali pada buku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas wanita itu lagi dan kembali menikmati _beer_ nya.

Hujan masih turun dengan kecepatan dan intensitas yang sama, belum ada tanda-tanda mentari akan muncul. Sedangkan Jongin kembali fokus pada dunianya. Ia tak tahu jika wanita di sampingnya sedang tersenyum setelah menyadari sesuatu saat mengamati Jongin.

"Kiranya itu sesuai.." Ucap wanita itu tiba-tiba. Jongin yang terkejut menolehkan kepalanya pada sang wanita. Wanita itu beranjak setelah menyampirkan tas di bahu sempitnya.

"Gemuruh samar sang petir.." Sambungnya sambil menatap Jongin.

"..langit mendung.." Ia meraih payung merah di sampingnya. "Mungkin hujan datang."

Jongin yang masih tidak mengerti maksudnya hanya diam sambil memandangi wanita yang nampak lebih tua darinya itu.

"Jika itu terjadi, akankah kau tetap di sini bersamaku?" Wanita itu membuka payungnya lalu pergi, meninggalkan Jongin yang tertegun dan memandang penuh tanya.

.

.

 **The Garden of Words**

 **Original Story by Makoto Shinkai**

 **Kaisoo Remake by Neoppuniya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke, ini REMAKE dari anime dengan judul yang sama. Aku cuma memvisualisasikan dalam bentuk teks dengan cast Kaisoo. Semua credit milik sang penulis asli, sekali lagi aku cuma me-REMAKE. Dan rencananya mau aku jadiin twoshot.**

 **Jika ada yang berminat dengan cerita ini silahkan review. Kalau ngga ada ya ngga aku terusin :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Garden of Words**

 **Original Story by Makoto Shinkai**

 **Kaisoo Remake by Neoppuniya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 1**

"Pagi ini, pusat pemantauan cuaca telah mengumumkan bahwa musim hujan di Seoul turun lima hari lebih cepat dari biasanya.." Selagi Jongin memasak makan malam, televisi di ruang tamu terus menyala, mengabarkan kondisi terkini cuaca kota tempat tinggalnya. Bunyi hentakan pisau pada tatakan menyahuti suara sang pembaca berita.

"Aku pulang." Seorang pria menyapa Jongin setelah ia memasuki rumah.

"Oh, selamat datang." Sahut Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari masakan.

"Aku membawa kroket." Kata pria tadi sambil meletakkan sebungkus makanan di atas meja makan lalu membuka kulkas, mencari soda. Ia kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya yang terletak tepat di sebelah dapur karena rumah mereka begitu kecil.

"Terimakasih. Makan malam akan segera siap." Balas Jongin.

"Terimakasih kembali. Ibu kemana?"

Jongin berhenti sebentar dari kegiatan mengirisnya lalu menjawab.

"Melarikan diri." Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Park Chanyeol, laki-laki yang sedari tadi mengajak bicara Jongin kini sibuk melepas dasinya. Mereka kakak adik, namun berbeda ayah. Itulah yang menyebabkan nama marga mereka berbeda.

"Beruntung sekali. Jadi kita bisa makan kroketnya sendiri." Ucapnya santai.

"Ibu meninggalkan surat, katanya tidak perlu mencarinya." Jawab Jongin. Ia meletakkan dua potong tomat di atas mie yang ia buat. "Tapi apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Sudah biarkan saja. Aku yakin dia akan kembali setelah bertengkar dengan kekasihnya." Chanyeol kembali ke ruang makan lalu mulai menyantap hidangan sederhana yang sudah dibuatkan adiknya. Dan kedua kakak adik itupun mulai makan malam dengan tenang.

"Aku sudah menemukan tempat baru. Mungkin bulan depan baru pindah." Chanyeol membuka percakapan dengan tenang.

"Tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Jongin.

"Dengan kekasihku." Ucapnya santai.

"Apa Hyung tidak berpikir jika itu yang membuat ibu melarikan diri? Kau sudah memberitahunya kan kemarin?" Jongin bertanya dengan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Yah, aku hanya ingin ibu membiarkan anak-anaknya pergi, kau tahu? Justru dia lah yang memulai duluan dengan memacari pria-pria yang lebih muda, sialan." Kata Chanyeol sebelum melahap makanannya.

 _"Ya sudah! Kalau begitu Ibu juga akan tinggal dengan kekasih Ibu! Huh!"_ Chanyeol membayangkan ekspresi ibunya saat ia memberitahu akan tinggal sendiri, ia lalu tertawa geli.

"Lagipula ibu memiliki paras yang awet muda, _sih._ " Sahut Jongin.

"Itu karena ia tak pernah bekerja keras sepanjang hidupnya." Jelas Chanyeol. "Kaulah yang terbebani sepanjang tahun."

Jongin menghabiskan supnya seperti meminum teh. "Terimakasih atas makanannya."

Ia lalu beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa membawa peralatan makannya.

"Hyung yang bersihkan, aku sudah lelah." Ucapnya sambil berlalu.

Jongin berkata lelah, namun nyatanya di dalam kamar ia masih berkutat dengan kerangka sepatunya.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar Jongin, yang juga kamarnya, sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk.

"Bukankah kau akan semakin senang, memiliki ruang lebih di kamarmu?" Chanyeol berdiri di belakang Jongin yang sedang duduk sambil menghaluskan kerangka sepatunya.

"Bisa jadi." Balasnya tanpa menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Bantu aku pindah, oke?" Pinta Chanyeol.

"Tentu."

Chanyeol mulai melangkah memasuki ruangannya yang hanya terpisah kain seperti gorden dengan kamar Jongin.

"Oh, hyung?" Panggil Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" Chanyeol membalikkan badannya lalu menerima selembar kertas yang disodorkan Jongin.

"Kau pernah dengar ini?"

"Apa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Itu syair." Jawab Jongin.

"Kau pikir aku tahu? Tanyakan pada ibu saja nanti kalau dia sudah kembali." Chanyeol mengembalikan kertas itu pada Jongin sebelum memasuki kamarnya.

 _"..._

 _Gemuruh sang petir_

 _Langit ..._

 _Mungkin hujan datang_

 _Jika itu terjadi, akankah kau tetap di sini bersamaku?"_

Jongin memilih menulis beberapa potong syair yang ia ingat karena terus terpikirkan oleh ucapan wanita di taman itu.

.

.

.

 **"Di pagi yang cerah, aku beralih menggunakan bus menuju ke sini, ke tempat dimana aku seharusnya berada. Tapi aku berkata pada diriku sendiri, bahwa ini bukanlah apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang." -J**

Jongin duduk di samping jendela. Alih-alih mendengarkan gurunya, ia lebih memilih memandangi langit sambil bertopang dagu.

Keesokan harinya, Jongin terbangun oleh dering alarm di ponselnya. Dengan malas ia mendudukkan diri lalu menoleh ke arah jendela. Langit mendung dan suara gemericik air berhasil membuatnya tersenyum.

"Oh, hujan!"

Di tengah derasnya hujan, laki-laki berusia 17 tahun itu berjalan dengan semangat di bawah payungnya. Langkah-langkah kaki itu semaking besar saat ia mencapai area Taman Nasional Seoul. Terkadang ia melompat untuk menghindari genangan air, atau berlari saat berada di bawah pohon. Tanpa ia sadari ia telah sampai di pondok di pusat taman. Langkah kakinya sempat terhenti saat mata kucingnya tak sengaja bertatapan dengan mata bulat wanita yang sudah lebih dulu ada di pondok tersebut.

"Halo." Sapa wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Uhm, halo." Jawab Jongin sambil membungkuk sopan. Ia lalu berjalan pelan menuju ruang kosong di sana.

Tak ada percakapan lagi. Yang terdengar hanya suara goresan pensil Jongin di atas kertas dan suara kaleng bir yang dibuka oleh wanita di sampingnya. Masih diiringi tetesan air hujan yang setia menemani pagi mereka.

Jongin memijit pelipisnya, tanda ia sedang berpikir. Melihat sesuatu yang menarik dari ekor matanya, Jongin diam-diam melirik kaki wanita di sampingnya yang berayun-ayun sambil menggantungkan sepatu di ujung telapak kakinya. Setelah mendapat gambaran bentuk sebuah telapak kaki, Jongin akhirnya bisa memperbaiki gambarnya.

"Hei." Panggil wanita itu.

"Eh, ya?" Jongin kaget karena tiba-tiba dipanggil, padahal sedang serius menggambar.

Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jongin. "Tidak sekolah hari ini?" Tanyanya lembut.

Jongin mendengus. "Anda sendiri? Apa kantor anda tutup hari ini?" Tanya Jongin sambil melirik dua botol bir di samping wanita itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku bolos kerja lagi."

Jongin menatapnya terkejut, lalu tersenyum.

"Dan meminum bir di taman di pagi hari?" Pertanyaannya berhasil membuat wanita di sampingnya tertawa kecil.

"Minum bir sendirian tidak baik untuk kesehatan anda. Perlu ada makanan lain sebagai tambahannya." Lanjut Jongin.

"Kau tahu cukup banyak untuk ukuran anak SMA." Wanita itu menelengkan kepalanya.

"Aah, bukan aku. Ibuku yang suka minum." Sangkal Jongin.

"Aku punya kok, makanan tambahannya." Wanita itu mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya lalu menyodorkan beberapa bungkus coklat pada Jongin. "Mau?" Tawarnya.

"Eeewh!" Jongin refleks menjauhkan tubuhnya dari wanita itu sambil memasang wajah jijik.

"Hihihi. Kamu pasti berpikir jika wanita ini sangat aneh bukan?"

"Uh, aku tidak-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Pada dasarnya kita juga manusia biasa. Pasti memiliki beberapa kebiasaan kecil." Kata wanita itu.

"Apakah begitu?" Tanya Jongin dengan polosnya.

"Tentu saja."

Rintik hujan semakin jarang, langit juga mulai menampakkan cahaya mentari. Jongin mengemasi bukunya lalu berdiri.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah waktunya aku pergi."

"Pergi ke sekolah sekarang?" Tanya wanita itu keheranan.

"Sudah kuputuskan hanya akan membolos di pagi hari saat hujan turun." Jawab Jongin.

"Hmm, jadi mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi. Mungkin, disaat hujan turun." Ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum pada Jongin.

 **"Dan hari itu, adalah tepat hari pertama musim hujan di Seoul" -J**

.

.

.

Pagi hari di Seoul hampir selalu ditutupi awan mendung dan digenangi air hujan. Warga berjalan kesana kemari membawa payung atau memakai jas hujan untuk sekedar melindungi diri. Begitu pula dengan Jongin dan wanita yang selalu memakai payung merah itu. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh si wanita di taman, hampir tiap hari mereka bertemu karena tentu saja hampir tiap pagi hujan turun.

Seiring semakin seringnya pertemuan mereka, rasa canggung pun semakin berkurang. Jongin yang awalnya duduk begitu jauh dari si wanita, sedikit demi sedikit mulai berani menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat. Dan saat hujan telah berhenti membasahi Seoul, Jongin pergi meninggalkan wanita itu untuk menuju ke sekolahnya.

Jongin berasal dari keluarga yang kurang berada. Ia tak memiliki ayah, ditambah kelakuan ibunya yang sama sekali tak bisa diandalkan. Maka saat sekolahnya memberikan selebaran tes masuk kuliah, apalagi di sana terdapat rincian dana yang tak bisa ia bayangkan sebelumnya, Jongin akhirnya memilih menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan paruh waktu sepulang sekolah.

"Pembuat sepatu?" Tanya wanita di sampingnya. Kini mereka tidak duduk di pondok seperti biasa, namun berdiri di bawah pondok lain yang tidak memiliki tempat duduk dan memiliki jarak lebih dekat dengan danau.

"Aku tahu, ini rasanya diluar batas. Tapi aku sangat menikmati membuat desain dan menciptakan sepatu. Sejujurnya aku masih sangat buruk dalam hal ini, tentu saja.." Jawab Jongin.

 **"Tapi meski begitu, aku ingin menjadikannya sebagai karirku, jika aku bisa. Aku tak pernah mengungkapkan ini pada siapapun sebelumnya." -J**

Hujan turun, naik kereta, membolos, terlambat ke sekolah dan dipanggil guru karenanya, lalu bekerja paruh waktu sepulang sekolah, sudah menjadi rutinitas Jongin tiap harinya. Namun di antara kegiatan-kegiatan itu, ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya tetap bersemangat. Apalagi, kalau bukan karena bisa menemui wanita itu di taman? Ditambah ia sekarang bisa membantu mengurangi kebiasaan minum bir si wanita dengan membuatkannya sarapan.

Seperti pagi ini, Jongin kembali membolos dan pergi ke taman. Senyum lembut dan lambaian tangan dari wanita itu kembali menyambutnya.

 **"Di malam hari sebelum aku tertidur dan pagi hari saat aku terbangun, aku sadar jika aku selalu mengharapkan hujan turun.**

 **Aku sadar, di hari yang cerah aku akan berada di tempat yang buruk, tempat yang kekanakan. Tanpa apapun kecuali ketidaksabaran. Ia berada di dunia kerja orang dewasa yang sangat jauh dariku. Bagiku, ia merepresentasikan tak lebih dari sebuah rahasia di dunia.**

 **Sejujurnya, ada dua hal yang aku ketahui dengan pasti. Pertama, wanita itu pasti berpikir bahwa aku sama seperti anak berusia 17 tahun pada umumnya. Kedua, membuat sepatu adalah satu-satunya hal yang akan menuntunku keluar dari tempat ini." -J**

.

.

.

 **Do Kyungsoo**

"Untuk keamanan anda, tolong berdiri d belakang garis kuning." Suara operator menyambut kedatangan kereta di stasiun. Di deretan penumpang yang menunggu giliran masuk kereta, Kyungsoo terdiam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi wanita itu tak kunjung masuk ke dalam kereta.

"Tolong berhati-hati, karena pintu kereta akan segera ditutup." Mendengar peringatan pintu akan ditutup pun tak membuat wanita itu beranjak dari posisinya. Kereta mulai berjalan, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang berpaling berjalan keluar stasiun sambil menghela nafas.

Pemandangan siswa SMA yang sedang berkutat dengan buku tulisnya menyambut Kyungsoo saat ia tiba di pondok di pusat taman. Laki-laki itu menoleh mendengar langkah kaki Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab.

"Aku pikir noona tidak akan datang hari ini. Sebuah keajaiban noona belum dipecat juga." Canda Jongin.

Kyungsoo menutup payungnya saat dirasa dirinya telah terlindungi dari guyuran air hujan. Wanita itu berjalan ke belakang Jongin. Saat Jongin kembali sibuk dengan sketsanya, Kyungsoo mengintipnya dari belakang.

"Wow! Apa itu desain sepatu?" Ucapnya kagum melihat sketsa Jongin.

"Aa! Hei!" Jongin buru-buru menutup bukunya.

"Aku tidak boleh melihat?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang patut ditunjukkan." Jawab Jongin dengan gugup.

"Oh ya?"

"Iya! Sudah duduk dulu sana." Jongin menunjuk ke tempat biasa Kyungsoo duduk. Kyungsoo tersenyum geli sebelum menuruti Jongin.

"Aku mau sarapan. Noona mau makan bersama?" Tawar Jongin sambil membuka bekalnya.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku sudah membawa bekal sendiri." Kyungsoo juga mulai membuka bekalnya.

"Noona membuatnya sendiri?" Tanya Jongin sedikit terkejut.

"Apa? Aku juga memasak, tahu?" Jawab Kyungsoo sedikit sewot.

"Hehehe.. Uhm, kalau begitu ayo bertukar makanan." Jongin kemudian dengan santainya mencomot sarapan Kyungsoo.

"He..hei! Aku tak sebaik itu dalam-"

 _Kraak!_ Suara kulit telor terdengar dari mulut Jongin yang langsung berusaha menelan masakan Kyungsoo dengan susah payah,

"-memasak, kau tahu?" Sambung Kyungsoo malu-malu. "Itu salahmu sendiri." Kyungsoo menyodorkan air mineral pada Jongin yang kini mulai tersedak.

Selesai minum, laki-laki itu malah tertawa.

"Hahahaha. Ini salah satu sisi dari noona yang tidak aku bayangkan." Ucapnya.

"Apa _sih_?" Protes Kyungsoo.

"Maaf,hihihi. Tapi ini enak dengan caranya sendiri. Seperti mendapat... kejutan." Goda Jongin.

"Jangan meremehkanku." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Boleh aku minta lagi?"

.

.

.

 _Sore itu, Jongin berlarian di taman. Ia mengejar kakaknya yang sudah berlari lebih dulu darinya._

 _"Jongin, cepatlah!" Teriak Chanyeol dari kejauhan._

 _"Tunggu aku hyung!" Dengan langkah kecilnya, Jongin terus berlari menyusul Chanyeol._

 _"Hati-hati sayang." Seorang wanita yang berjalan di belakang Jongin berkata._

 _Di salah satu bangku kosong di taman itu, mereka duduk. Chanyeol dengan santai meminum jusnya, Jongin berdiri di depan sang ibu yang sedang memegang sebuah bingkisan. Berdiri di depan mereka bertiga, ada ayah Jongin dan ayah tiri Chanyeol tersenyum menatap ketiga orang tercintanya itu._

 _"Selamat ulang tahun ibu!" Ucap ketiga lelaki itu bersamaan._

 _"Terimakasih." Balas satu-satunya wanita di sana. "Kira-kira apa ya yang kalian beri untuk ibu?" Tanya sang ibu sambil membuka bingkisan kado di pangkuannya. Jongin kecil melongok ingin tahu pada isi kado ibunya._

 _Sebuah sepatu. Berkilau cantik berwarna ungu._

.

Hembusan nafasnya lembut, stabil, seirama dengan gemericik air hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin yang tertidur pulas di pondok.

"Hei, apa kau pikir sudah cukup terlambat bagiku?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa mengharap jawaban dari laki-laki di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali ke apartmentnya saat hari sudah menjelang sore. Kamarnya sungguh berantakan untuk ukuran sebuah kamar wanita dewasa. Ia meletakkan tas lalu melepas _blazer_ , menyisakan kemeja putih dan celana kerjanya lalu merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Ia memejamkan mata kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

Saat malam tiba, Kyungsoo kembali menelpon pria itu. Suho namanya. Seseorang yang namanya selalu memenuhi daftar panggilan keluar di ponsel Kyungsoo.

"Dan kau tahu? Aku sudah bisa merasakan rasa makanan." Kata Kyungsoo.

 _"Jadi, gangguan indera perasamu sudah mulai membaik?"_ Balas suara di seberang.

"Belum sebaik itu. Tapi lebih baik daripada beberapa waktu lalu, aku hanya bisa merasakan bir dan coklat."

 _"Memang keputusanmu untuk berhenti adalah yang terbaik."_

"Sepertinya begitu."

 **"Kau bicara padaku dengan sangat lembut, seolah menyentuh sesuatu yang rapuh. Tapi saat itu, ketika aku bahkan kesulitan untuk sekedar bernafas, kau tak mempercayaiku. Kau hanya mendengar suara-suara di sekelilingmu." -K**

 _"Baiklah, mari kita mulai berkas kepindahanmu setelah liburan. Aku akan memberi kabar jika ada yang lebih baik lagi."_ Ucap Suho.

"Baiklah. Maaf karena banyak merepotkanmu bahkan setelah kita berpisah." Jawab Kyungsoo.

" _Tidak apa, sungguh. Oh ya, tentang nenek-nenek yang kau temui di taman.."_ Suho menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Eoh?" Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya.

 _"Kau tahu, seseorang yang sering kau bicarakan. Yang selalu membawakanmu bekal di taman. Sepertinya kau memiliki kecocokan dengannya"_ Terdengar suara Suho meniup sesuatu yang Kyungsoo duga tak lain adalah rokok. _"Istirahatlah."_

Kyungsoo mematikan sambungannya. Ia meringkuk memeluk lutut lalu mengubur kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya.

 **"Bahkan sejak saat itu aku bukanlah apapun selain sebuah kebohongan" -K**

Pagi tiba. Bunyi alarm membangunkan Kyungsoo dari tidurnya. Sambil merapikan rambutnya yang pendek, ia menoleh ke arah jendela. Matanya berbinar, senyum tercetak di bibirnya.

"Hujan."

Dengan semangat ia membersihkan diri lalu berkutat di dapur membuat bekal. Walaupun masih penuh kekacauan setidaknya ia telah mencoba.

"Hari ini, hujan kembali turun di Kota Seoul. Di pintu selatan Stasiun Seoul, seluruh penumpang kereta membawa payung di tangannya." Suara pembaca berita cuaca mengiringi pagi Kyungsoo.

Sesampainya di stasiun, lagi-lagi ia hanya berdiri termangu menatap kepergian keretanya yang baru pergi beberapa detik lalu. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis lalu memutar tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan ke arah lain.

.

.

.

 **JULI**

Hujan masih turun, tapi langit Seoul hari ini cukup cerah. Hingga terciptalah beberapa pelangi kecil di danau tepat di depan pondok mereka.

"Hei, ini untukmu." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku pedoman membuat sepatu pada Jongin.

"Untukku?" Jongin bertanya-tanya keheranan.

"Karena aku selalu makan bekalmu, juga karena kau bilang kau menginginkannya bukan?" Ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

"Tapi bukankah buku ini mahal? Tapi.. Terimakasih banyak!" Ucap lelaki muda itu dengan senang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. "Sama-sama."

Jongin, masih dengan senyuman lebarnya buru-buru membuka buku itu dan membolak-balik halaman dengan penuh antusias.

"Um, aku sebenarnya.." Jongin ragu-ragu menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Aku sedang membuat sepasang sepatu saat ini." Sambungnya.

"Wow! Itu hebat! Sepatu untukmu sendiri?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Belum aku tentukan, tapi yang jelas ini sepatu wanita." Jawabnya malu-malu.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut, lalu tersenyum.

"Tapi aku masih belum bisa membuatnya dengan benar, karenanya..." Imbuh Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo penuh permohonan.

Kyungsoo melepas sepatunya perlahan, lalu mengangkat kakinya ke tempat yang mudah dijangkau oleh Jongin. Sedikit canggung, pemuda itu menyentuh ujung jari kaki Kyungsoo. Tidak mendapat reaksi berlebihan dari sang pemilik kaki, Jongin perlahan mulai menyentuh tumit, telapak hingga pergelangan kaki Kyungsoo.

Cahaya mentari semakin terlihat, namun hujan rintik tak menunjukkan tandanya untuk berhenti. Suara kicau burung pun menemani pagi hari mereka kali ini.

Jongin mencatat beberapa hal yang ia dapatkan dari hasil mengobservasi telapak kaki Kyungsoo. Memastikannya akurat dengan menggunakan penggaris dan meteran kecil. Jongin meminta Kyungsoo berdiri agar ia bisa menggambar keseluruhan ukuran telapak kaki Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu pun menurutinya. Berpegangan pada atap pondok yang rendah, Kyungsoo menapakkan kaki kanannya di atas buku tulis Jongin. Sang pemilik lalu menggoreskan pensilnya sesuai ukuran terluar telapak kaki si wanita. Kyungsoo memandang Jongin yang sibuk menggambar dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

"Kau tahu, tanpa kuketahui, sebenarnya aku sudah tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar lagi." Kata Kyungsoo yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Jongin.

"Apa itu maksudnya tentang pekerjaan Noona?" Jongin mendongak menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ya, tentang banyak hal." Kyungsoo menjawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Jongin yang tak begitu mengerti memilih untuk kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

 **"Aku tak tahu apapun tentangnya. Pekerjaannya, usianya, kekhawatiran apa yang ia bawa, bahkan namanya. Namun aku tidak bisa untuk tidak terpesona olehnya." -J**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengaduk-aduk colanya dengan malas. Suara pembaca berita cuaca terdengar di telinganya.

"Musim hujan telah berakhir 10 hari lebih cepat dari normal di Seoul. Temperatur saat ini mencapai 26 derajat..."

 **"Seperti menjentikkan jari, musim panas datang begitu cepat. Oh, tentu saja, saat ini aku juga senang karena ia tidak akan membolos sekolah lagi. Tapi sejujurnya..." -K**

Kyungsoo berjalan di bawah terik matahari, memakai topi lebar berwarna peach dengan pita merah maroon. Ia juga memakai _dress_ cerah sesuai dengan suasana musim panas.

"Aku berharap musim hujan tak pernah berhenti." Gumamnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, langkah kakinya berakhir di pondok itu. Pondok tempatnya berbagi hujan di pagi hari bersama seorang siswa SMA. Kyungsoo sibuk membaca buku sambil mengayun-ayunkan sebelah kakinya, sebuah kebiasaan kecil yang susah dihilangkan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju ke arahnya. Sedikit berharap, Kyungsoo mendongak menatap sumber suara itu.

"Taman ini besar sekali ya." Ucap seorang wanita yang berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan lelaki di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kita berada di Seoul." Kata lelaki itu.

Menutupi rasa kecewanya, Kyungsoo berdiri lalu menggeser duduknya ke bagian lain untuk memberi mereka tempat duduk.

"Oh, permisi." Kata gadis tadi.

"Silahkan." Balas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum sebelum ia kembali berkutat dengan bukunya.

 **"Di musim panas, tempat ini terasa sungguh berbeda." -K**

.

.

.

Jongin beristirahat di beranda apartment baru kakaknya setelah membantu Chanyeol pindahan. Seorang wanita berjalan mendekatinya.

"Terimakasih bantuannya. Hei, kenapa kau tidak makan malam bersama kami saja, Jongin?" Ucapan wanita itu mengalihkan atensi Jongin dari kegiatan minum air mineralnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku punya pekerjaan paruh waktu hari ini." Tolaknya halus.

"Secepat ini?" Wanita itu bernama Baekhyun, kekasih Chanyeol.

"Dan aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian." Imbuh Jongin.

"Justru sebaliknya. Aku akan tinggal bersamanya mulai sekarang, jadi untuk sekali ini saja-"

"Hei aku mendengar kalian." Teriak Chanyeol dari dalam.

Jongin memakai sepatunya yang sederhana lalu berpamitan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." Jongin keluar dari apartment dua sejoli itu sebelum mendapat jawaban dari sang pemilik rumah.

"Dia anak yang manis." Kata Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak menyadari sesuatu dari sepatunya? Itu dia buat sendiri." Tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa? Serius?" Baekhyun terkejut.

"Yah, hanya berbahan kulit murahan, _sih._ " Jawab Chanyeol.

"Tapi dia punya masa depan yang cerah, ya kan? Aku berharap jika dia mau membuat satu untukku." Kata Baekhyun antusias.

"Siapa yang tahu? Ketertarikan anak muda sangat cepat berubah." Sahut Chanyeol

 **"Kakakku sudah pindah, dan hari-hari tanpa hujan terus berlanjut. Jadi aku tidak punya alasan untuk pergi ke tempat itu lagi.**

 **Musim panas telah tiba." -J**

.

.

.

Keterangan :

Adegan bicara dalam hati (interior dialog)

 **-J** untuk Jongin

 **-K** untuk Kyungsoo

...

Hai, ketemu lagi! Kali ini dengan tokoh baru yaitu Kaisoo. Penggunaan bahasa aku buat sedikit baku dan menggunakan istilah korea menyesuaikan ceritanya yang lebih serius dibanding My Answer is You.

Oh ya, sekali lagi ini hanya remake dari sebuah anime dengan judul yang sama. Hanya sedikit perubahan dari segi pemeran dan lokasi saja. Aku cuma berusaha memvisualisasikannya dalam bentuk tulisan. Apa ceritanya mudah dimengerti? Tolong review ya, biar aku juga bisa introspeksi ^^ Chapter berikutnya adalah yang terakhir. Thankyou :* and sorry for typo.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Garden of Words**

 **Original Story by Makoto Shinkai**

 **KaiSoo Remake by Absolute Dwarf**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 2**

 **AGUSTUS**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Alarm dari ponsel Kyungsoo terus berbunyi. Merasa terusik, sang pemilik perlahan meraih benda kotak itu lalu mematikan suara berisik yang mengganggunya. Ia membuka mata, refleks menoleh ke arah jendela. Cerah. Itulah satu kata yang sanggup membuat Kyungsoo kembali mengubur wajahnya pada bantal yang empuk sambil mendesah penuh kecewa.

Kyungsoo tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kotak bedaknya saat ia akan merias diri. Dengan malas ia meraih benda tersebut lalu membukanya, bermaksud memeriksa keadaan benda malang itu. Bedak padatnya terpisah menjadi beberapa bagian karena terbentur saat terjatuh. Kyungsoo termenung menatap benda di tangannya. Ia menutup kotak bedak itu dan meletakkannya di meja. Lalu dengan tangan kiri ia menutup sebagian atas wajahnya.

Hancur saat terjatuh. Sama sepertinya.

.

.

.

Bunyi guyuran air keran mendominasi ruangan yang tampak seperti dapur. Seorang pemuda dengan apron melingkar di pinggang dan kain putih yang diikatkan di kepala, sedang sibuk mencuci puluhan piring kotor yang mengantri di sampingnya.

 **"** **Aku bekerja paruh waktu hampir tiap hari di musim panas." -J**

Rumah makan tempat Jongin bekerja sangat ramai hari itu. Beberapa teman kerjanya tampak lalu lalang dari satu meja ke meja lain sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan. Beberapa sibuk di dapur memasak menu-menu andalan. Pelayanan yang cepat terus membuat pelanggan berdatangan.

 **"** **Aku ingin menghasilkan uang sebanyak yang aku bisa untuk mencukupi biaya kuliahku di sekolah kejuruan. Membeli peralatan dan kulit juga membutuhkan biaya.**

 **Tentu saja aku merindukannya, tapi..**

 **Terus melekat pada perasaan itulah yang membuatku masih seperti anak-anak." -J**

Matahari telah terbenam. Dengan kereta Jongin kembali ke rumahnya yang sepi tanpa ada yang menyambutnya. Dan iapun tak ingin ambil pusing dengan memikirkan hal itu. Yang ia tahu, tumpukan kulit dan peralatan sepatunya telah menanti.

 **"** **Karenanya, aku memutuskan untuk membuat sepatu yang akan membuatnya memiliki keinginan untuk berdiri dan berjalan." –J**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cuaca besok~ apa ya~." Kyungsoo bersenandung pelan sambil memainkan sepatunya. Wanita itu meraih sebotol _beer_ yang terletak di sebelah sebungkus coklat kemudian meminumnya. Sekali lagi, ia berakhir di tempat itu. Taman yang mempertemukannya dengan pemuda yang memiliki impian.

 **"** **Di usiaku yang ke -27 aku bahkan tak lebih pintar dari diriku saat berusia 15 tahun. Aku selalu di sini, terperangkap di tempat yang sama." -K**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEPTEMBER**

Bunyi bel berbunyi nyaring menandakan waktu istirahat bagi sebuah sekolah menengah atas di Seoul. Para siswa segera berhamburan keluar kelas, beberapa memilih tinggal dan beberapa memilih mencari hiburan setelah berjam-jam duduk mendengarkan pelajaran dari guru. Jongin salah satu dari opsi kedua. Laki-laki bermarga Kim itu berjalan menuruni tangga dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"Jongin-ah!" Panggilan seorang gadis mau tidak mau membuat Jongin menoleh ke belakang.

"Hai. Lama tak berjumpa. Sepertinya kulit kalian jadi lebih gelap." Sapa Jongin pada gadis yang ternyata sedang tak sendirian itu.

"Hihi, kami pergi ke pantai bersama." Jawab Luhan, gadis yang memanggilnya.

"Kau masih pucat saja. Apa yang kau lakukan selama liburan musim panas?" Itu Sehun, teman Jongin yang berjalan bersama Luhan.

"Bekerja sepanjang waktu." Jawab Jongin.

"Sepanjang waktu?" Tanya Luhan. Jongin hanya menjawab dengan senyuman lalu kembali berjalan. Sehun dan Luhan mengikutinya.

"Cara yang menyedihkan untuk menghabiskan masa SMA-mu. Sekolah-Kerja-Tugas Rumah. Sekolah-Kerja-Tugas Rumah." Celetuk Sehun.

"Aku juga bolos _kok_ , terkadang." Bela Jongin.

"Oiya ngomong-ngomong bolos, kau sudah tertinggal jauh, Jongin." Kata Luhan.

"Benar, anak ini tidak pernah muncul di jam pertama saat hujan turun." Imbuh Sehun.

"Aku berada dalam kondisi dimana aku tidak bisa naik bus saat hujan di pagi hari." Sahut Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Terserah, dasar aneh." Ejek Sehun.

Ketiga siswa itu berjalan melewati ruang guru tanpa prasangka apapun, terutama Jongin. Hingga pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan keluarlah dua orang dewasa berstatus guru sekolah tersebut. Pria berbadan tegap dan memakai seragam olahraga keluar lebih dulu disusul wanita mungil di belakangnya.

Dua guru itu berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Jongin. Hingga beberapa langkah mereka saling melewati, Jongin tiba-tiba tersadar akan sesuatu lalu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kyungsoo Ssaem!" Luhan yang sudah berjalan mendahului Sehun dan Jongin tiba-tiba berbalik dan berlari ke arah guru mungil yang baru saja keluar dari ruang guru itu. "Songsaenim!" Panggilnya lagi.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang berlari sampai akhirnya ia melihat sosok seseorang yang dihampiri temannya tersebut.

"Luhan?" Panggil Kyungsoo.

"Songsanim-" Luhan ingin berkata namun..

"Luhan, tolong simpan saja dulu apa yang ingin kau katakan." Guru olahraganya memotong.

"Songsaenim!"

"Songsaenim!" Beberapa gadis ikut menghapiri Kyungsoo seperti Luhan.

"Kalian juga tolong nanti saja." Pria itu kembali berkata.

"Maaf ya semuanya, songsaenim masih akan ada di sini sampai jam kelima kok. Jadi setelahnya, songsaenim akan dengan senang hati-" Kata-kata Kyungsoo terhenti saat matanya bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang berdiri terdiam beberapa langkah di belakang Luhan. Masih dengan wajah tak percaya, Jongin memandang wanita itu.

"Kyungsoo-ssaem, datang ke sekolah?" Gumam Sehun di belakang Jongin.

.

Perjalanan Jongin, Sehun dan Luhan berakhir di atap sekolah. Kedua laki-laki itu bermain lempar bola tenis, sedang satu-satunya perempuan di sana hanya duduk diam sambil memeluk lutut.

"Kau tidak dengar soal Kyungsoo-ssaem yang ingin mengundurkan diri?" Tanya Sehun sambil melempar bola. Jongin menangkapnya dengan benar.

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal siapa dia." Jawabnya sambil melempar balik bola tenis itu ke arah Sehun.

"Oh, tentu saja karena pelajaran literatur di kelasmu diajar oleh Jung-ssaem." Sehun menangkap bola dari Jongin. "Kyungsoo-ssaem selalu mendapat masalah dengan gadis-gadis di kelas 3." Ia kembali melempar ke arah Jongin.

Jongin menangkapnya. Tanpa membalas perkataan Sehun ia kembali melempar bola itu.

"Tapi Kyungsoo-ssaem tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Kekasih seorang sunbae jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo-ssaem dan sebagai balasannya mereka memperlakukan Kyungsoo-ssaem dengan buruk. Mereka menyebarkan rumor-rumor tidak sopan sampai orang tua Kyungsoo-ssaem mendengarnya. Hal itu berkembang semakin parah hingga membuatnya tidak bisa datang ke sekolah lagi" Terang Luhan.

Jongin semakin melempar bola itu dengan keras, namun Sehun tetap bisa menangkapnya.

"Kyungsoo-ssaem hanya terlalu baik. Ia harusnya membawa semua ini ke polisi!" Sahut Sehun lalu melempar kembali bola tenis pada Jongin.

"Kita sudah memintanya berkali-kali ke Suho-ssaem! Tapi dia bilang tidak ingin menyusahkan sekolah ini dengan merusak citranya di depan publik!" Balas Luhan sedikit emosi. Jongin yang awalnya ingin melempar bola ke Sehun, mengurungkan niatnya.

"Oy, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sunbae itu.. Siapa namanya?" Tanya Jongin dengan tenang.

.

Jam kelima telah berakhir. Dari bangkunya, Jongin bisa melihat wanita itu menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Beberapa siswa dan siswi berlarian menghampiri guru literatur itu. Beberapa siswi menangis dan wanita itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala mereka. Jongin hanya bisa memandang dari kejauhan.

.

"Dia benar-benar payah _sih._ " Sekelompok gadis dengan dandanan yang tidak layak untuk usia sekolah menengah atas, duduk di bagian belakang sebuah kelas. Beberapa laki-laki juga ada di samping mereka.

"Kau benar-benar kejam, hahaha!" Seorang laki-laki yang telah melepas seragamnya dan hanya memakai kaos merah berkata pada gadis di depannya.

 _Greeek!_

Pintu kelas terbuka. Membuat seluruh mata tertuju pada pelaku yang membuka ruang kelas tiga itu di hari yang sudah mulai beranjak petang. Jongin berdiri di sana, berjalan dengan pasti ke tempat dimana kakak kelasnya duduk bergerombol.

"Ada perlu apa kau, anak kelas satu?" Tanya seorang senior laki-laki Jongin.

"Apa kau yang bernama Sara sunbaenim?" Tanya Jongin pada wanita kelebihan _make up_ itu.

"Apa _nih_? Mau menyatakan cinta?" Canda seorang senior laki-laki lain.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya perempuan yang bernama Sara itu.

"Sepertinya, Kyungsoo-ssaem mengundurkan diri." Ucap Jongin.

"Memangnya aku peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada tante pelacur itu!?" Sahut Sara.

 _PLAK!_

Jongin yang tidak terima dengan julukan yang diberikan pada Kyungsoo langsung menampar gadis bernama Sara itu. Seketika beberapa teman Sara terkejut lalu mencekal tangan Jongin.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan!?" Laki-laki yang mencekal tangan Jongin bertanya. Jongin menampik tangan sunbaenya dengan kasar. Tanpa ia sadari seorang sunbae berkaos merah berjalan mendekatinya lalu melemparkan bogem mentah tepat di pipi kiri Jongin sampai ia terjatuh.

"Apa masalahmu hah?" Tanya lelaki itu.

Jongin kemudian berdiri lalu menubruk sunbaenya sekuat tenaga, berusaha melindungi apa yang berharga baginya. Nama baik Kyungsoo.

 _BRUK!_

"Kyaaa!" Beberapa siswi yang kebetulan lewat di depan kelas berteriak.

"A..ayo kita laporkan ke guru!" Ia berkata pada temannya lalu berlari.

Jongin kembali terjatuh setelah berkali-kali terpukul dan terlempar. Ia tahu ia bukanlah tandingan sunbaenya, tapi melihat bagaimana mereka menjatuhkan Kyungsoo seperti itu membuatnya emosi. Dan kini ia berakhir dengan banyaknya luka di wajahnya.

"Kau itu siapa? Kau jatuh cinta pada tante-tante itu hah?" Tanya sunbae yang memukulinya dengan santai.

"Menjijikkan sekali. Apa mungkin dia tak tahu berapa usia tante itu?" Sahut gadis di samping Sara.

"Anak malang, pasti dia sudah ditipu oleh wanita sialan itu. Oh, sekarang mereka bisa berkencan, toh dia sudah bukan lagi guru di sini." Imbuh Sara dengan nada mengejek.

"Benar sekali."

"Nah, harusnya kau berterimakasih pada kami." Ucap Sara.

Tidak terima dengan semua hinaan yang mereka berikan pada Kyungsoo, Jongin kembali berdiri dan menerjang sunbaenya.

.

.

.

Langit mulai dipenuhi awan-awan mendung, padahal ini masih pagi. Sekelompok orang mulai memenuhi stasiun kereta. Jongin ada di antara kerumunan itu. Dengan wajahnya yang penuh lebam dan plester di sudut alisnya, ia mendongak menatap langit.

 **"** **Aku menanti hujan turun." –J**

Padahal hujan belum turun, tapi entah kenapa Jongin lebih memilih membolos dan pergi ke taman itu. Cahaya matahari masih tampak walau tak secerah biasanya karena tertutup oleh awan mendung. Jongin berjalan terus ke arah pondok dimana ia biasa menghabiskan paginya bersama Kyungsoo.

Kosong. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Termasuk wanita yang diharapkannya.

Jongin membalikkan badannya, menuju pondok yang lain. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin berharap, tapi ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Dan doanya didengar Tuhan. Kyungsoo ada di sana, berdiri masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti yang terakhir ia lihat kemarin, kemeja putih dilapisi blazer hitam, celana hitam dan sepatu dengan _heels_ rendah berwarna cokelat. Dengan pasti Jongin berjalan menghampiri wanita itu.

Merasakan kehadiran orang lain, Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya. Ia sangat terkejut melihat wajah Jongin babak belur namun ia tak berkata apapun.

"Gemuruh samar sang petir.." Ucap Jongin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan khawatir Kyungsoo. "Jikalau hujan tak turun. Aku akan tetap di sini.." Ia memberanikan diri menatap Kyungsoo.

"Bersama denganmu." Jongin mengakhiri ucapannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, namun tak menghilangkan kesedihan di wajahnya. "Ya, itu jawaban yang benar. Yang kau ucapkan adalah respon yang benar terhadap syair yang aku ucapkan di saat pertama kita bertemu." Ucap wanita yang lebih tua.

"Semuanya ada di buku literatur klasik-" Jawab Jongin. "Kyungsoo Songsaenim."

Kyungsoo menyelipkan rambutnya di balik telinga. "Maaf, karena aku kira kau akan sadar jika aku seorang guru literatur di sekolahmu. Maksudku, semua orang di sekolahmu tahu tentangku. Tapi kau selalu berada di dalam dunia kecilmu, ya kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?" Imbuhnya.

"Aku bertingkah seperti Songsaenim dan meminum banyak _beer_. Lalu aku terpeleset dan jatuh di jalur kereta." Jawab Jongin.

"Astaga! Bohong!" Kyungsoo terkaget hingga memekik.

"Memang bohong. Aku berkelahi, hehe." Jawab Jongin dengan enteng.

 _CTARR!_

Suara petir mengagetkan keduanya. Dengan segera mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tak menunggu lama, tetesan air mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Awalnya sedikit namun sejenak kemudian menjadi sangat banyak dan dalam hitungan detik, pondok tempat mereka berdiri telah diserbu hujan deras disertai angin.

Secepat mungkin Jongin dan Kyungsoo berlari ke arah pondok utama yang lebih lebar dan memiliki tempat duduk. Sebenarnya percuma saja mereka berpindah tempat, _toh_ pakaian mereka sudah basah kuyub.

"Lihat, kita seperti habis berenang menyeberangi sungai." Canda Kyungsoo menghadirkan tawa dari bibir tebal Jongin.

Hujan kali ini sedikit lebih brutal dan lebih lama dari biasanya. Kedua orang yang terjebak tanpa membawa payung itu kini sedang duduk diam. Kyungsoo menunduk sambil memeluk tubuhnya, sedangkan Jongin duduk agak jauh sambil mencuri pandang pada Kyungsoo.

"Hatsyiii!" Suara bersin Jongin berhasil menarik perhatian Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Karena tidak tega melihat muridnya kedinginan, kini Kyungsoo sudah berada di apartemennya bersama Jongin. Ya, mereka memilih sekalian menerobos hujan dan berhenti di apartemen Kyungsoo yang letaknya tak jauh dari taman kota.

Wanita itu sedang sibuk menyetrika seragam Jongin yang basah, agar tak membuat sang murid sakit jika terus mengenakannya. Sedangkan Jongin kini memakai kaos Kyungsoo yang paling besar, ia sedang memasak di dapur kecil di samping ruang tamu. Sesekali Jongin membalikkan badan dan bertanya dimana letak bumbu-bumbu masak pada Kyungsoo yang kebetulan menyetrika di ruang tamu.

Hingga masakan Jongin selesai, hujan masih tak kunjung reda. Keduanya duduk berhadapan menyantap nasi omelet buatan Jongin. Mereka saling bercerita dan tertawa bersama diiringi suara khas air hujan yang berjatuhan.

 **"** **Aku rasa saat ini adalah.." –J**

 **"** **Saat paling bahagia.." –K**

 **"** **..dalam hidupku." –J & K**

Jongin tersenyum sambil memandang punggung Kyungsoo yang sedang berkutat dengan kopi di dapurnya.

"Kyungsoo noona." Panggil Jongin.

"Ya?" Kyungsoo membalikkan badan menghadap Jongin.

"Kurasa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu." Kata Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkejut, matanya yang bulat semakin membola. Menyadari pipinya mulai memerah, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah secangkir kopi di tangannya.

Jongin masih di sana, memandang Kyungsoo penuh harap. Namun melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang menurutnya bukan sebuah ekspresi kebahagiaan membuatnya tertunduk.

Kyungsoo meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja lalu kembali menatap Jongin dengan senyuman.

"Bukan Kyungsoo noona, tapi Kyungsoo Songsaenim, ingat?" Ucap wanita itu.

Mendengar itu, wajah Jongin semakin muram.

"Songsaenim akan pindah minggu depan.." Kalimat Kyungsoo mengejutkan Jongin. "Kembali ke kampung halaman di Busan. Aku membuat keputusan ini beberapa saat kemarin."

Jongin tak merespon perkataan gurunya.

"Selama ini aku terus berlatih bagaimana berjalan sendiri, di pondok itu. Walaupun tanpa alas kaki." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Lalu?" Tanya Jongin lirih.

"Karenanya aku ingin berterimakasih padamu Jongin, atas segalanya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Keheningan melanda keduanya. Hanya suara hujan yang berani menginterupsi suasana canggung itu.

"Terimakasih telah meminjamiku pakaian ini. Aku akan berganti pakaian." Tiba-tiba Jongin berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo di ruang tamu.

"Tapi bajumu belum-" Kyungsoo berusaha menghentikan Jongin namun ucapannya terhenti begitu saja. Ia sadar ia tak memiliki hak untuk mencegah Jongin. Ia memandang cangkir kopi yang telah kembali berada di genggamannya kemudian meminumnya dengan wajah murung.

Jongin kembali ke ruang tamu lengkap dengan seragam sekolah dan tasnya.

"Permisi, aku ingin pulang. Terimakasih banyak." Jongin menunduk sopan ke arah Kyungsoo kemudian membalikkan badan dan keluar dari apartemen itu sebelum Kyungsoo sempat berkata apapun.

Wanita itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terdiam hingga kepulan uap di kopinya perlahan menghilang. Tanpa bisa ditahan perlahan air mata meluncur jatuh dari mata indahnya. Punggungnya mulai bergetar dan isakan mulai terdengar dari bibir berbentuk hatinya.

 _"_ _Aku membuat bekal ini sendiri, tapi aku membuatnya terlalu banyak. Jadi kalau noona mau.."_

 _"_ _Aku belum menentukan untuk siapa sepatu ini. Tapi yang jelas ini sepatu wanita.."_

 _"_ _Aku bertingkah seperti Songsaenim dan meminum banyak beer._ _Lalu aku terpeleset dan jatuh di jalur kereta."_

 _"_ _Gemuruh samar sang petir. Jikalau hujan tak turun. Aku akan tetap di sini, bersama denganmu."_

Kata-kata Jongin satu per satu bermunculan dalam ingatan Kyungsoo. Perlahan perempuan itu mengangkat wajahnya yang sebelumnya ia tutup dengan kedua telapak tangan. Dengan cepat ia berdiri lalu berlari keluar apartemennya, berharap pemilik suara-suara penyemangat yang terus terngiang di kepalanya bisa terkejar.

Kyungsoo terus berlari, ia bahkan tak sempat memakai alas kaki. Hujan masih terdengar walaupun tak sederas beberapa saat lalu. Kyungsoo berlari menuruni tangga yang terletak di luar apartemen. Lantai yang licin karena digenangi air hujan membuat Kyungsoo terpeleset hingga terjatuh di tangga.

 _Brukk!_

"Ah!" Kyungsoo tersungkur di ujung tangga. Sakit memang, tapi rasa sakit di kakinya tak lebih sakit dari rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat melihat wajah muram Jongin saat meninggalkannya sendiri. Karenanya, Kyungsoo segera bangkit dan dengan tertatih ia menuruni tangga.

Ia tak menghitung sudah berada di lantai berapa ia kini. Yang membuatnya lega adalah saat ia melihat punggung pemuda dengan seragam sekolahnya berdiri membelakanginya. Pemuda itu berbalik mendengar langkah kaki Kyungsoo.

"Jongin.."

"Kyungsoo noona, tolong lupakan apa yang telah aku ucapkan. Aku telah salah. Aku memang membencimu." Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar perkataan Jongin. Matanya mulai kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Bahkan sejak dari awal kita bertemu, harusnya aku menghindarimu."Kata Jongin sambil mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Minum _beer_ di pagi hari, asal mengucapkan syair kepadaku-" Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan emosional. "Mendengarkan cerita-ceritaku tapi tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang dirimu! Kau tahu aku siswamu bukan!? Ini tidak adil!" Ucap Jongin semakin keras.

"Jika aku tahu sejak awal bahwa kau adalah guruku, aku tidak akan pernah bercerita tentang sepatu! Sebetulnya kau berpikir aku tidak akan bisa menghasilkan apapun bukan? Jadi kenapa kau tak pernah berkata apapun padaku? Kau pikir mungkin kau bisa mentertawakan impian seorang anak kecil, ya kan?" Air mata-pun mulai berjatuhan dari mata Jongin.

"Katakan padaku! Aku tidak akan bisa hidup sesuai ekspektasiku kan? Aku tidak akan bisa melangkah menuju mimpiku kan? Kau tahu semuanya sejak awal!" Wanita di depannya juga ikut berderai air mata.

"Jadi katakan saja padaku, jika aku menghalangi jalanmu! Katakan saja padaku jika seorang anak kecil harusnya berlarian di sekolah! Katakan saja kau membenciku! Hiks.. Kau.." Jongin terus berteriak sambil menangis sedang Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini karena kau bertingkah seperti itu! Kau tak pernah mengungkapkan apa yang paling penting! Kau berpura-pura bahwa ini bukan urusanmu! Kau telah menjalani hidupmu sendirian!"

Hujan masih turun, namun bias cahaya matahari tiba-tiba muncul menyinari wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis. Isakannya semakin keras, mendengar semua ungkapan perasaan Jongin yang juga sedang menangis di depannya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Kyungsoo berlari menuruni 4 tangga terakhir dan berhambur memeluk Jongin.

Kyungsoo menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Pelukan itu cukup untuk mengejutkan Jongin.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Tiap pagi.." Ucapan Kyungsoo sedikit teredam oleh dada Jongin namun Jongin masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Setiap pagi aku memakai pakaian kerjaku untuk pergi ke sekolah.. hiks.. tapi aku ketakutan.. aku tidak bisa pergi."

"Tapi di tempat itu.. Kau..Hiks!" Kyungsoo bersusah payah mengungkapkan isi hatinya diselingi isak tangis. Jongin yang juga masih menangis perlahan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Kau menyelamatkanku.. Hiks.. Huhuhu.."

Jika cahaya matahari bertemu rintikan air hujan, maka terciptalah pelangi. Siang itu, pelangi muncul begitu indah menjadi latar apik bagi dua insan yang berbagi perasaan dalam satu pelukan erat.

.

.

.

 **"** **Musim panas telah berakhir, dan waktu telah tiba bagi kami untuk mengenakan seragam musim dingin. Aku mendapat nilai buruk pada ujianku. Aku menghabiskan entah berapa banyak potongan kulit mahal. Aku juga bekerja paruh waktu di musim dingin. Dan tiap kali aku menambahkan satu lapisan pada pakaianku, aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku, bagaimana kabar dirinya?" -J**

Salju telah turun. Taman kota yang sempat penuh dengan dedaunan hijau kini tampak putih dimana-mana. Seorang lelaki dengan jaket tebal berwarna coklat dan syal putih tampak berjalan menuju pondok utama di taman itu. Ia adalah Kim Jongin.

Jongin membuka beberapa lembar kertas lalu membacanya satu per satu setelah mendudukkan pantatnya di pondok itu. Hingga sampai di halaman terakhir, Jongin tersenyum.

 _Surat ini tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat panjang tanpa aku sadari._

 _Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca semuanya._

 _Aku berharap kau menjalani semuanya dengan baik, Jongin-ah._

 _Aku berdo'a semoga kehangatan musim semi segera datang._

 _Do Kyungsoo._

 _..._

Jongin menutup surat-surat dari Kyungsoo lalu meraih sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan meletakkannya di atas bangku pondok. Sebuah sepatu cantik berwarna coklat muda dengan aksen daun _mapple_ di ujung talinya.

 **"** **Aku juga sedang belajar bagaimana caranya berjalan. Aku percaya sekarang. Suatu hari, ketika aku bisa berjalan lebih jauh lagi, aku akan menemuinya." –J**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

* * *

Hampir setahun, hihi.

Maaf aku dateng bukan bawa cerita baru, cuma mau nerusin apa yang sempet terbengkalai. (Kaya ada yang nungguin cerita ini aja:'D)

Sampai jumpa kapan-kapan~~~ ahahah~~


End file.
